youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spells and Incantations
A list of verbal spells used by mermaids and other magical creatures. Powers Fire Power Spell : "Give me the power that I wish to possess : The power of fire, but free of stress''."'' Recite this spell once for thermokinetic powers. This spell was contained in Chloe and Lauren's Book of Spells. Water Power Spell : "Give me the power that I wish to possess : The power of water, but free of stress." Recite this spell once for hydrokinetic powers. This spell was contained in Chloe and Lauren's Book of Spells. Transformation 422 : "Become this creature : Become this creature : Become a girl with magic from head to toe : Become under my spell through this well" Whoever recites this spell will transform into a mermaid immediately. This spell was written on page 422 of Webster's Spellbook. A Serenade of Mermaids : "Water of nature, talk unto me : Water of nature, let the Earth come to me : Water of nature, sea creatures and I : Will never leave each until I resign : O great ocean, o great seas : Answer my want, answer my need" This spell was written in a book of the same name, and used by Caroline. The next time she touched water she transformed into a mermaid Amber's Spell : Although I am human : Deep inside my heart : I am a beautiful mermaid : And I want that destiny to start. : I will choose a power : And the color of my tail : Although it might not work : My decision will not fail : My power will be [] : And my tail will be [] : Even though my tail might not be : My life, devotion, and pumping heart : Belongs in the deep blue sea. Recite the spell while in water (hot tub, pool, anything), clothed, and with a witness. Only one power (Cryokinesis, Hydrokinesis or Thermokinesis) and one color for the tail are allowed. This spell was written by ''Amber Riley. Bubbly Gubbly : "Bubbly gubbly : Whirly wheely : A mermaid now : I will to be : Let me join you in the sea."'' This spell was written in Tarah and Cheyenne's spellbook. By The Power Of Three : "By the power of three soon it will be : turn me in to a mermaid and my tail will be pink : my power will be controlling water : now, turn me in to a mermaid within 24 hours" This spell was written on a scroll Annalise found in her room. Chant : "Ocean and sea of the deep : I call you to me : Give me a tail and powers : Instead of two feet : When I am dry I return to normal." This spell was written on a piece of paper hidden inside a gem-shaped box. The instructions on the back told Carina to put on the accompanying necklace and recite the spell. She turned into a mermaid the next time she touched water. How to Become a Mermaid Forever : You will need a symbol, which is any piece of body jewelry, on your body. You will need to be wet. Say this three times: : "Shining sea send me : Magic that will make me : Into a beautiful mermaid : With power of power : And a beautiful tail will be color." Sapphire found this spell outside her house, and obeyed it. According to the spell, it would take two hours to work. iBracelet Spell : "I cast this spell : Upon a day : Waters part : Aguando amay" This spell was found by Selena in a box along with a bracelet. As soon as she finished reciting it she popped a tail. Insouciance Inclemency Homework Code : "Insouciance inclemency : Refutable humanity : Make me be what I wish to be, : A Mermaid." Alyssa discovered a series of random words scattered through her homework, and put them together into this spell. Lola's Version : "Insouciance inclemency : Make me what we shall needs means be, : Witches one and witches all, give its powers to me." Recite the spell while holding the accompanying shell and thinking about water. This spell was discovered by Lola on a note, in a box with her mother's magical relics. Her mother's wore off at age 18 for unknown reasons. Lullaby : The shells of the sea : Oh the sea of the shells. This spell was written by mermaids for Michaela. When she recited the lullaby twice, she turned into a mermaid. Magic Spirits of the Deep : Magic spirits of the deep : I would like a tail and not two feet. : Beauty upon me : Fish of all kinds : Let see me. : When I am finished in the sea : And I am dry, let my feet return to me. The spell should be recited with one hand in water; once that source is completely drained and dry, the next time the user touches water he or she will have a tail. This spell was discovered on the internet by Dacey, who used it with her friends Morgan and McKenna. Not Two Feet : "Mermaids mermaids : Turn me into a mermaid : A tail, not two feet." This spell only needs to be repeated once to instantly turn the reader into a mermaid. It was written in the book Ema and Jessica found in Ema's room. They used it themselves, and Ema taught it to Monica and Rosie. Poseidon and Luna : "Poseidon my god and Luna my goddess : I can trust you, I can be honest. : Answer my wish to be there down below. : The power within me, let it show. : What has been in my past, : And for my generation's future to be : Bring what I have coming, so mote it be." This spell was discovered on a burned piece of paper in a box of mermaid relics from their grandmother by Ali and Phoebe, who were able to read the entire spell even though parts were missing. So Mote It Be Couplet : "Mermaids, mermaids is my plea : Make it come true, so mote it be." Recite five times and wait until morning. This spell was written in a notebook found by Aviline. It worked as described. Spell # 3 : "Make my dream happen today. : Make me a mermaid, don't take it away." Side effects: Cravings for salt, water, tail color changes, urges to swim and talk to fish. This spell was sent to Madison in a note from someone claiming to be her goddess. "Ursula, Ursula" : "Ursula, Ursula : Turn my feet into a mermaid tale (sic) : I close my eyes and count to three : Then I'll be able to swim in the sea." Count to three. The one who recited the spell will feel sick, and then turn into a mermaid the next time she touches water. A spell written in the Ancient Mermaid Spellbook. It was discovered by Maddie and Skye while they were out playing in the woods. Wallpaper Spell : "Magic shells of the deep blue sea, : Use all your powers on me : To become what I wish to be." This spell was written on a note hidden behind the wallpaper inside Kenzie and Kealyn's house. The paper vanished as soon as the spell was read. Word Salad : "Boulder, grab beard, pudding, under, stroke, green, blue, clean, domba." This spell was written in the copy of Dragon Rider which Nikki and Trish used as a spellbook. It transformed them into mermaids. Tail Color Changes Lola's Mother's Spell : "The tail I have is not for me. : To match my power, give me the color color, shade : The shell needs to be color. : Witches one and witches all, give a new tail to me." This spell was written on a note, which materialized with other magical objects Lola found in a box belonging to her mother. Purple Scales : "When you touch the water, it will be : The day your scales turn purpl-ey : Instead of green. : But now be careful, once you do : 'Cause you may regret this after it's done." This spell was written in the Spells of the Ocean book. The Spell Book : "One, two, three : Tail change for me : One, two, three : From color to color" This spell was written in Tarah and Cheyenne's spellbook. '' Memory Spells Confusion, Illusion : "Confusion, illusion : Give this to them : Don't remember the mertail at all." ''This spell was used by Clare to erase the memory of a scientist who had seen her in her tail. Temporary Childlessness : "of your parents : Mind your ways : Don't come chase your daughter today." This spell makes parents temporarily forget that they even have a child until that child returns. ''This spell was used by Kiki so she and Clare could go hunt for the magic ball uninterrupted. General Short-term Memory Wipe : "To cure the pain : Of the human brain, : Erase the mind : So we will be fine." Reciting the spell once will wipe the short-term memories of the ones it is directed at. Erica found this spell in the Mermaid Treasure at Aqua Falls. Negation Spell # 2 : "Mystical mermaids of the sea : This is not meant to be : Take it away : I'll be okay." This spell will only work if the one using it wants to lose their powers. This spell was sent to Madison in a note from someone claiming to be her goddess. Concealment Spell : "Help me stay covered so no one will know : That you are a mermaid from head to toe." This spell was sent to Lily by her mermaid godmother, as a way to keep from being caught in public in her mermaid tail. Other Anti-Fear : "Here's a spell : To make you well : When you start to fear : Just close your eyes extremely well : And you won't shed a tear. : When you start to fear at night : Don't be scared, you'll be all right." This spell will remove fear, though sometimes to the point of acting embarrassingly hyper and open. This spell was written in Tarah and Cheyenne's spellbook. Breath Control Hold your breath for thirty seconds, do a somersault, jump in the ocean, and you will be able to hold your breath for a much longer time. This spell was #7 in Jessica and Ashley's spell book. Cold Spell : "Cold, cold, get me sick : I need something to help me get sick : Twist, twist, I am sick : Come on please, let me be sick." Recite this spell once. Results will be instant cold symptoms such as coughing, nasal congestion and sneezing--and possibly losing control of any mermaid powers. Should wear off after about 25 minutes. Zuri used this spell to make herself seem sick. Fishy Transformation : "Mermaids of land, mermaids of land : Come to the ocean of fish and sand" This spell will make the mermaid who hears it start to become more fishy. Symptoms include craving sardines and growing scales on other parts of the body. Emma read this spell out of a book she found on Mako Island. Instant Mermaid : "Instant, instant, instant mermaid." Reciting this spell will make the user transform into a mermaid immediately. This spell was written in Sapphire's book. Love Spell : "Love all, love forever : Love is in the air : Magic powers of the day : Love is everywhere" Reciting this spell backwards will reverse its effects. This spell was #5 in Jessica and Ashley's spell book. Spell #1 : "Spirits of the ocean, : Grant me with a fin : And powers before three hours : So mote it be." Recite this spell three times. A side effect is wanting to touch water; the main effect is unknown. This spell was sent to Madison in a note from someone claiming to be her goddess. Selective Freezing : "I'm going to make the freeze spell : Freeze the doorknob with the spell : Or else the spell won't work : And then people won't be failed." This spell was used by Zuri to freeze a door shut, because she feared doing it with her Cryokinesis wouldn't last long enough. It was a very draining spell to perform. Selective Invisibility : "Mermaid magic : Mermaid magic : Mermaid magic : Make this object disappear : But to the mermaids it is clear" This spell was the first one written in Jessica and Ashley's spell book. Teleportation : "Begone, begone : Letters of mermaids : For mermaids : And please let these letters be safely inaudible" Angela recited this spell to teleport a letter and presents to the other mermaids of the elements. Temporary Switch : "Mix match mermaid tails : For a day and back : Fire and ice together : Now switch back" This spell switches both powers and tail colors for the one reciting the spell, and the one being gestured at. This spell was #4 in Jessica and Ashley's spell book. Weather Control : "Sunshine, raindrops, cloudy days : In swarms let the sun stay out : And be no more storms" This spell was #6 in Jessica and Ashley's spell book. Temperature Drop : "Cool as snow and freezing ice : Let us be cool till we get to the pool" This spell will instantly cool down those who use it, to the point of generating ice cubes. This spell was #8 in Jessica and Ashley's spell book. Temperature Rise : "Summer days, burning fire : Let us be hot, and feel fire." This spell will instantly heat up those who use it. This spell was #9 in Jessica and Ashley's spell book. Category:Magic